Gypsy
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: A shameless Peter/OC, Street-smart and punky Autumn seems to bring out the High King in Peter. But can he save her from herself? Allusions to abuse, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Autumn. Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund are all the wonderful creations of that awesome dude C.S. Lewis. This is a shameless Peter/OC, don't like it... shut up**

* * *

Hope For The Hopeless

London, England 1942

Autumn stood in the rain at the bus station, her school bag the only thing keeping her from becoming completely soaked. The bus was incredibly late and she wondered if she should just walk home. It was darker than usual on the streets of London and Autumn felt a strange foreboding growing in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at her watch; the bus was very, very, _very, _late. Autumn sighed and leaned against the streetlamp, the cold metal making her shiver. She had just been adopted by a man named Mr. Kent as her family had been killed during the bombings of England. She had endured strange looks and ridicule from her classmates ever since. Her family was from Spain, "gypsies" the people had called them. She didn't look like the other children either, instead of fair or brown locks hers were a curly jet black and her skin was olive and tanned. Her eyes were a youthful hazel and her lips full and rosy. She was seventeen and very beautiful, although no one ever saw it. To make matters worse, Mr. Kent and his fiancé Coraline were nothing but evil tyrants. They made her cook, clean, and do other _things_ for them. Autumn felt like Cinderella, every time she came to school the teachers asked about how she received so many injuries. A bruise here, a cut there, she usually said she had fallen whilst riding her bike.

"Hurry up Edmund, we'll miss the bus!" a feminine voice called over the thunder. Autumn looked up to see two girls with pale skin; one had very dark hair and slate colored eyes and the other russet with blue eyes. They were led by the most handsome boy Autumn had ever seen. He was beautiful in a very unearthly way, like he could have been a king or knight in another time. Sapphire eyes rimmed with blonde lashes were framed by honey golden hair the color of a lion's mane. His cheeks were rosy and he was smiling at the younger girl, who looked like she was around ten or eleven. Trailing them was a brunette boy who looked about fifteen. The eldest girl looked around sixteen or seventeen.

"Has the bus arrived yet?" the handsome blonde asked her. Autumn let her gaze drift to the ground, an unfortunate habit of her abuse and submission, "N-no, not yet."

She was freezing cold, as Coraline had refused to buy her a new winter coat, Autumn was reduced to wear her beaten up black cardigan. It wasn't much protection to the wind and rain but it was something. After standing in silence for a few minutes the bus rolled down the cobble stoned streets, its engine rumbling loudly. They all piled in, giving the bus driver their fare, when he came to Autumn she reached into her pocket. She groaned, her fingers discovering lint bunnies instead of change.

"No fare Miss, no ride. I'm sorry." The driver stated, ready to close the door in her face.

"Here, I think this is enough."

Autumn looked up to see the blonde boy handing the driver money. The driver sighed, apparently unfazed, and let Autumn back on the bus. She found a seat near the back and pulled out her book; _Pride and Prejudice._How she wished she could find a Mr. Darcy of her own! As she emerged herself within the world of Elizabeth Bennet, she didn't even notice that someone sat next to her.

"Is that good?"

Autumn jumped, the book dropping from her hands, but instead of it clattering to the floor a pair of hands caught it. Autumn saw that it was the blonde again.

"T-Thank you." She said, taking the book from his warm hands. As they touched, electric pangs sprinted across her skin. He smiled and Autumn couldn't help but notice his teeth were white and straight, "What's your name?" he asked casually. Autumn had never received this much attention from anyone, let alone a boy.

"Autumn K-" she stopped herself, not wanting to use the name of her tormentors, "Autumn De La Fuente."

The boy chuckled, "That's quite a mouthful. I'm Peter, Peter Pevensie." They shook hands and for once Autumn felt a hint of a smile grace her beautiful features.

"Thank you for paying my fare." She said, twisting her scarf about her fingers, "I'll have to find a way to repay you."

"Think nothing of it. Anyone would have done the same thing." He said, leaning back against the seat. Autumn smiled, "Except no one would have. And I thank you for that."

Peter smiled, "It's in my nature to help those who need me."

Autumn nodded, "Are those your siblings?"

Peter looked over to see his sisters and brother watching his every move, "Yes, unfortunately."

He heard Lucy and Susan huff and turn around, which he was glad of. Autumn smiled, she wished she had siblings. Someone to share thoughts with and have fun with. Sadly, she had never known the joys of being an older sister. The bus stopped abruptly and both Peter Autumn lurched forward.

"Baker Street!" the driver announced, ringing the bell. Autumn placed her book into her backpack and stood, "This is my stop." She said to Peter. He smiled, "Would it be alright if I saw you again?"

Autumn stiffened. It wasn't often Mr. Kent allowed visitors and she was rarely allowed to have a social life. But one look in Peter's fascinating eyes sent her fearful thoughts cowering in the dark. She stood up straighter, "Perhaps we can go to the park tomorrow. Say around noon?"

Peter was beaming, "That sounds great. See you then Autumn."

Autumn stepped off the bus and onto the dirty streets of her home. She opened the door slowly, hoping Kent and Coraline were out. She sighed when she saw their coats were not on the coat rack. Autumn ran upstairs and tucked her schoolwork and bag under her small bed before changing into a plain burgundy dress and apron. Tying her hair up, she went downstairs to the small kitchen and started dinner. But all she could think of was blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

**Authors Note: Hello All! Sorry this chapter is like totally short, I was really tired. I mean it's 12:32 right now and I'm beat. Hopw you grow to love Autumn (who was originally a princess in my mind) she's really a sweet girl who looks like Mila Kunis. If you have no idea who that is, look her up. Review quick like rabbits and I'll have more chapters!!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with C.S. Lewis' Narnia, I only own Autumn and her bastard foster-parents**

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! I'm really swamped with everything right now. I'm totally trying to write more chapters for this story and my other ones. Also I have a Narnia AU in the works about the Pevensie's being in a band along with Caspian X and my OC Harper. Check it out when the first chapter's up!**

**And now on to the show...**

Borrowed Time

"Honestly Peter, have you ever gotten dressed before?!" Susan scolded, helping Peter straighten his tie. He was going to see that girl from the train. Autumn. He could easily remember, just the way her skin looked like fall leaves and her eyes colored like the harvest moon. It had been a year since Narnia and Peter was happy to have a distraction. Constantly he had to remember that he was not a king anymore, but a boy. A teenage boy in a world run by stuffy adults.

"Are you going to bring her flowers?" Lucy asked giddily. Peter blushed, "We've only just met Lu, it would be awful forward of me."

"Peter, you're acting like your fifty." Edmund said, barely looking up from his Sherlock Holms book. Susan deftly smacked her younger brother on the head for his ignorance, "Peter's only thinking of Autumn. Imagine how her reputation would look if he gave her flowers on their first outing."

Peter smiled at the thought of Autumn's face lighting up if he gave her flowers. There would be nothing wrong with this if they were in Narnia, where he was king. He sighed, wishing he could return.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. Peter winced, "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About Narnia?" Edmund asked, knowing his brother's response would be the same.

"It's been a year, after all." Susan said, trying to put this conversation on the back burner. "Maybe we should just accept that we're not going back."

"Su, don't say that!" Lucy cried, tearing up. Peter hugged her, "Don't worry Lu, you and Ed can go back someday." His voice faded as he thought of Narnia again. Of the clear skies and the greenest grass he'd ever seen. How he wished he could return.

"Peter, you should get going. You'll be late!" Susan said quickly. She practically shoved her brother out of the door and into the street. Peter smiled as he walked down the pleasant street that looked so gloomy only a day ago. He shouldn't be so sulky, he knew this, but something in his mind kept nagging him. As he neared the park he saw Autumn sitting under a tree reading, she was oblivious to everyone around her.

"Hello Autumn."

Autumn jumped, "H-Hello Peter."

Peter smiled, she was really jumpy. He wondered why, she seemed normal enough. Autumn smiled as she and Peter took a walk around the park. She was incredibly uneasy, as she had lied to Mr. Kent about where she was going. Autumn had made up an excuse about being needed for the school play and, happy to have her out of his hair, Kent told her to get out. She had done a wonderful job on her chores and had earned another hour of sleep but Coraline still used her as an ashtray. Autumn self consciously pulled on her crimson sweater, hoping Peter couldn't see the seared flesh of her arm. Seven uniformed burns covered her left arm, four on her right. Coraline really like putting her cigarettes out on Autumn's arms, she would laugh as Autumn cringed and tried not to cry. If she cried she'd only receive another burn and perhaps a slap from Mr. Kent.

"Autumn, are you alright?" Peter asked, wondering why she was staring off into space. Autumn smiled, "Yes, I was just thinking about a dream I had last night."

Peter looked at Autumn through his shaggy blonde bangs, "What was it about?"

Autumn giggled, "You'll think it's silly."

Peter laughed with her, "No I won't. Dreams are dreams."

"Okay, it was about a talking lion."

Peter blanched as she spoke, "W-What?"

Autumn bit her lip, "Yes, it was very strange. He said his name was… oh I can't seem to remember."

Peter desperately wanted to ask if this was Aslan, but he knew he couldn't. There was no way to bring it up without making him seem completely nutters. They went into a small café, sitting at a table near the window so they could watch the people go by. Peter found out that Autumn actually went to the same school as Lucy and Susan but mostly kept to herself. She told him about how her family was dead and a bit about her interests. He now knew she loved medieval things and mythical creatures.

"I just find the whole subject of magic quite fascinating." She gushed, taking a long sip of her tea. Peter sat up straighter, "What do you think is your favorite creature?"

"Griffins mostly, and unicorns."

Peter smirked as he remembered when he rode out to meet the White Witch on a unicorn and the raid on the Telmarine castle with aid from the griffins. How he wished Autumn could see Narnia.

_Thick as thieves the last of leaves  
_

_In the winter sun_

_Holding fast this freezing branch  
_

_Is home to us _

But this was an old pain, something that he had to come to terms with. He was never going back, Aslan had said so. He was too old.

"But tell me more about yourself," Autumn said, "It must have been interesting to live with Dr. Kirke for so long. What did you ever do to pass the time?" she joked. Peter bit his tongue, "Nothing really. We mostly played hide and seek."

Autumn noticed that sometime during her talk, Peter's knee had brushed against her own. But this time it hadn't moved, and it was still there when Autumn realized it. She blushed, "Oh my, look at the time!"

They had been talking for hours and she's told Mr. Kent she would be home by five, it was seven thirty. Peter looked at his watch, "Our conversation must've taken on a life of its own."

Peter watched Autumn, she was fidgeting in her seat, "Autumn, are you sure you're alright?"

Autumn didn't know if she was alright. Mr. Kent was going to hurt her, she knew that. She would most likely not get dinner or breakfast and Coraline would try to burn her again. She didn't want to think of what she'd look like the next day, a shadow of her former self.

_Step, step right over the line  
_

_And onto borrowed time  
_

_When it's life, not waiting to die  
_

_Waiting to divide to divide_

Autumn smiled at Peter, "I have to go."

"I'll walk you home." Peter said, he wasn't about to let a woman, one especially as beautiful as Autumn, walk home alone at night. Autumn smiled, "It's alright, I only live a block from here."

They walked out of the café; the moonlight dancing in Autumn's dark hair, Peter had to remember how to breathe.

"Maybe we can meet again?" Peter said hopefully. Autumn nodded, "I'd like that."

_Counting stars and passing cars  
_

_On the interstate  
_

_The end is near I feel it dear,  
_

_But I am not afraid _

**Authors Note: Do any of your ladies like the song in the middle (BTW it's Borrowed Time by A Fine Frenzy) I'm really excited about this story and my other one"Lying is the most fun..." check it out if you love OC characters. Review and give me some feedback and I'll make more chapters!**


End file.
